Mistaken Identity
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Spike comes to Sunnydale in search of a slayer. But everything goes wrong. Please try it, it's not that stupid and tacky.
1. Chapter 1

Spike was mad…. And that was an understatement. 

"Stupid, bloody slayer……………….."

But we should start back in the beginning, right? It would make much more sense. After all it isn't fair to start a story at the end, innit? Gives out the whole theme and …. Ending. Well, it all started out when Drusilla had one of her visions sent to her from the pixies that said that a 'new slayer was in The Valley of Sun'. So Spike, anxious to do in his third slayer, left ASAP to the small town in search of her.

This town was called Sunnydale. But don't let the name fool you. It's anything but sunny. Quite an oxymoron. Better names for it would be evil-town-that-vampires-like-because-it-has-one-of-the-only-openings-to-hell, or the Hellmouth, or even better; Sunnyhell.

He looked around for two weeks trying to find her. Blonde hair, green eyes, Cali girl accent. None of the vampires would talk about her, after all normal vampires wouldn't want to talk about the one girl that's purpose in life is to slay them.

Now he was getting impatient. And an impatient Spike was never good.

But he continued. He heard from a bartender in a nearby demon bar that the slayer usually hung out at a local teen club named The Bronze. So Spike went there. He had smelt her scent at the club, it was all around him. By the smell of it, she came here a lot. Spike decided to stay at the Bronze till closing time looking for the slayer and if he didn't see her, he'd just leave Sunnydale. He'd let some other vampire kill her, and then he'd get the next one.

Then Spike came up with a plan. And it was a wonderful plan.

"Umm… does some one have a phone, there's a man outside biting a red-head's neck."

He didn't say it too loud, he didn't want dozens of people running outside to save the imaginary girl. And he didn't say it too quiet, he didn't want no-one to hear him. But he said it just enough that a blonde girl by the bar hurried out the door.

"Jackpot." Spike said as he followed her out.

He watched her outside looking around for the man and red-head, but didn't see any.

"So, you're the slayer." Spike smiled. She jumped when she heard him, and then turned to Spike. She took the fighting stance and backed up to get some distance.

"Slayer?" She asked.

But Spike ignored her.

"Your much cuter than the last one." Spike growled, eyeing her body then placing his tongue between his teeth.

_Perhaps I could turn her. We could go a few times, then make her un-life a living hell._

But he changed his mind when he saw her start to kick him in the hip. But Spike was quicker and kicked his foot out to her only source of staying up: her foot. Once his foot collided with her ankle, she fell backwards. Spike swung back the same leg, and as soon as she hit the cement ground he kicked her ribs. She rolled over towards him and rammed into his legs, thus causing Spike to fall foreword. She got up faster than him, and when he hit the floor, she kicked his head really hard. But Spike ignored it as he grabbed a hold of her foot, she realized that Spike had a hold of her foot. Spike caused her to fall down to her hands and knees. Spike stood up, and then kicked her in her ribs. They heard a really loud crack and Buffy fell over. Spike crawled over her and straddled her hips. The small girl squirmed underneath him. Spike put on his vampiric face and grinned.

"This is it, Pet." Spike said, "The last slayer begged for her life, and the one before that? She had a few last words. And you?"

"Yea, one."

"What is that, Slayer?" Spike asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but Spike rushed foreword and pierced his faces into her neck.

Spike drank in ecstasy, letting the warm Slayer blood drip down his throat, wanting more and more. His body filling with pleasure…

But….

That's just how he imagined this moment. This moment wasn't anything like that. As soon as Spike took a sip, he pulled out and looked at her weird.

"Funny, I remember Slayer blood being better….." Spike looked down at the grinning Buffy.

He stared at her confused, but then he wasn't. He sensed another presence in the alley. But before he could look he was kicked on the head by whoever else was there. The kick knocked him off Buffy and over to his side. Once Spike wasn't dizzy anymore he looked up at the new person.

It was a curvy brunette. She looked nothing like the skinny blonde with the neck wound.

"Finally." Buffy said to the brunette, "I almost didn't make it."

"It's OK. Everything five-by-five, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said. The brunette handed Buffy a stake and smiled.

"You want to do the honors?" The Brunette asked. Buffy smiled.

"I'm not the Slayer." She said as she threw her arm down at a confused Spike, the stake pierced his skin.

"I am…." Faith smiled, they waited a few seconds, and Spike didn't dust. All three of them were confused.

"I-I missed." Buffy frowned. Spike heard this and got up and ran away like the roadrunner, and the two girls didn't go after him.

"It's OK, Buff." The brunette said, "We'll get him later."

"Yeah….. Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah?" Faith asked.

"Can we get to Giles? I think I need some stitches." Buffy said, she placed her hand on her neck.

"Yeah. Come on." Faith said.

………………………………...(Seconds Later)

Spike was mad…. And that was an understatement.

"Stupid, bloody slayer……………….."

* * *

I'm not planning on making anymore chapters, but I might change my mind. If I do, it will be a long time becuase i have four story's I'm working on right now, and they need to get finished. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I forgot to write something earlier.

1.Spike thinks Buffy is the slayer because she smells like one.

She's always hanging around with Faith, so she smells like faith.

2.Vampires think Buffy is the slayer.

She helps patrol, and she fights vampires sometimes.

I hope that explains a little. 


End file.
